


A Stable Execution

by Jayslab



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Death By Cock, F/M, FaceFucking, Other, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Snuff, all the way through, horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayslab/pseuds/Jayslab
Summary: A lass wakes up tied to a table in an old barn. Before her stands a huge stallion.First story i ever wrote, constructive criticism warmly welcomed.





	A Stable Execution

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want to illustrate/animate any of my works please email me (Jayslab@mail.com) so i can see it!!

She awoke, slowly and groggily, she was bent over an old wooden table, which appeared to have metal braces, the floor was dirt and had hay strewn about. It appeared to be the inside of an old barn. Her wrists and legs were bound down to the front and back legs of the table. She pulled against her restraints and heard a glass fall to the floor. She could see a big empty bottle with morphine written on it rolling across the floor. Then she heard a very loud exhale and looked up. In front of her was the biggest horse she had ever seen. Sporting the biggest cock she had ever seen.

As the flared tip pressed against her mouth, she kept her teeth clenched and lips sealed. There was no way this thing, which was wider than a pint glass, was going inside her mouth, let alone fit in there. This minor fact didn't stop the horse from trying anyway. It took a step back and lined up again, giving a short sharp thrust. The flared tip punched her in the cheek with a loud thud. The horse seemed to enjoy the sensation of her soft cheek and wound up to thrust again. This time hitting her in the right eye, her head recoiled backwards after being punched with the force of a professional boxer. She let out a whimper as her eye start to swell from the impact.

This was a big mistake as the horse thrust once again, this time finding purchase in her now partially open mouth. A muffled squeal could be heard as in terror she realised her mistake. The large object started pushing slowly but forcefully, opening her mouth around it. She bit down with all her strength onto the protruding tip of the flare, but it wasn't enough to halt its progress. If anything it added a new surprising sensation that encouraged the invader. The 5" flare was starting to stretch her mouth to proportions it wasn't built to endure. Something had to give and slowly but surely it did. She felt pain as her lips stretched and started to split, small tears feeling like thousands of paper cuts. Then, all of a sudden, A loud bone grinding pop resounded out through the barn, followed by a muffled but truly blood curdling scream. Her jaw had dislocated at the immense pressure and it now dangled uselessly. with nothing left to hinder its advance, the horse let out a triumphant neigh and started forcing more of its thick rod down her throat.

With about 7 inches lodged in her throat her body began to react and attempted to fight off the invader. She started to gag and wretch, trying to provide some room to dislodge the blockage and allow her to breathe. She vomited, but all that caused was the horse felt a small splash against the perfect seal it's monster cock made in her throat. It continued stretching its way further down her esophagus, pushing her stomach contents back down from where it came.

Her vision started to fade from lack of oxygen causing her struggles against her restraints to become gradually weaker and weaker. The horse was satisfied that it finally had about a foot of its cock safely snuggled inside her, so now it could start to thrust.

The horse withdrew its cock slowly, all the way back, so only the tip was sat at the back of her mouth. With this her nostrils were once again free to function as god had intended and she inhaled deeply through them, before being very quickly blocked once again but this time from the inside; as the surge of dislodged vomit came crashing up and through her nose spilling out onto the top of the horse’s cock and dripping down onto the floor around it. The horse withdrew slightly further but it's flare made suction around the back of the roof of her mouth. With a loud airy “pop!” it came free, and it slid out of her mouth, with her dislocated jaw providing no teeth to hinder its retreat. This let out the final small remainder of her stomach contents and allowed in a massive gasp of air as she took in all the air her lungs could hold.

The horse was not done and it didn't know that it's new fleshy hole required air to function.

The horse once again lined up to her mouth. And it started to slide its cock right down, into her throat, the spittle and vomit from the last insertion helped lubricate and let its thick meaty shaft slide down her esophagus, even if it did give her a slight burning sensation. As with last time her body tried to fight the foreign object and started gaging, trying to cough it up. This ultimately proved fruitless and only made her throat sore and dry up any remaining lubrication.

This time instead of stopping at a foot deep, it decided to go all in. It started to push harder until it met a firm resistance. The tip of this mighty rod had hit the entrance to her stomach. The horse, believing this to be a womb ready to be filled, wanted to conquer this uncharted part of her body. Once she realised its intentions of not stopping she started thrashing against her restraints and the invader in her throat. She could see it's sheath moving ever slowly closer to her face, closer and closer, inch by inch, before it finally rested upon her top lip. The horse pushed forward enthusiastically, although it’s tip was far too big to be able to open the stomach's valve and gain entry. It instead managed to push her entire stomach further and further down into her bowel and away from where it is supposed to be positioned.

With a foot and a half of horse meat lodged inside her, her struggling felt awfully ridged as her body refused to bend and twist as it normally could with this rod holding her firmly in place. It was like someone had put a reinforcing beam directly through the centre of her being. Even though her body was slowly getting used to being oxygen deprived her brain still began to flitter in and out of consciousness.

The horse withdrew only two inches this time, and slammed forward hard against her stomach which was blocking his progress. His sheath slapped her top lip against her solid row of teeth and She could feel her organs wobble and recoil from the direct internal punch, a feeling that can invoke no other feeling than fear.

He withdrew and thrust, again, and again, and again. He started to build up a tempo, a rhythm if you will. Each trust rearranging more and more organs, the constant pressure provided by the sheer thickness of its cock was crushing her heart and lungs against the inside of her ribcage, allowing only minimal function of the organs, even if any air could make it past the invader. Each successive pounding only rousing her momentarily before she succumbed to the blackness of unconsciousness again.

Horses are quick breeders, but this still doesn't forgive the fact that this massive cock had started doing long rapid thrusts; withdrawing all the way up her throat just to slam back in, dislodging her insides even more. The horse withdrew an inch too far and allowed a sudden rush of cold air to fill the void of her lungs and reawaken her. She was groggy, but rapidly reminded of where she was, when the horse plunged his full length right back into Her, including the extra length of cock covered by his sheath. This time his pelvis smacked her in the face, hurting her nose and reminded her of her swollen eye.

That thrust sent him over the edge, the horse released a huge whinny and reared up onto his back legs. Being impaled so deep, His cock lifted her up just a couple of inches off the table before her restraints caught against their holdings. When the weight of the massive beast came crashing down the table bowed but held strong. Followed immediately by her body crashed down into the table, crushing her tits beneath her and slamming her floppy jaw into the table. With a loud crunch, she was flooded with feelings of agony and joy, as her jaw had relocated itself back into its socket.

Then she felt It, a thick wad of cum surging down the cock and being shot straight from the flared tip, directly through the valve of the stomach which it was resting on. It was an odd feeling, having a substance poured directly into her stomach, even if she could barely feel where her stomach was. Then more thick cum started to shoot inside, each thick glob putting more and more pressure on the inside of her stomach, it ballooned and eventually she looked 3 months pregnant. She was feeling incredibly full and that her stomach couldn't hold anymore. After what felt like several gallons more cum, the pressure was rising until it ruptured and flooded her entire internal cavity with thick white glue.

The horse let out a satisfied sigh and started to pull its cock out this destroyed conquest. It released a couple last jets of cum down her neck as it withdrew, causing a painful salty sting to rise up her dry and ravaged throat. Once the flared tip reached her mouth, it once again caused a small amount of suction against the back of her mouth, but with a satisfying little tug it popped free. Only now did she realise that her joy of her jaw being relocated was misplaced. Even though it's erection had started to subside, it's flare remained in all its swollen glory, causing the massive tip to catch on the back of her teeth. She started to panic when she couldn't open her mouth wide enough to free herself of her tormentor.

The horse also panicking started to tug back with all its might, but its cock remained stuck behind her teeth. They were both panicking and thrashing against each other. The horse decided that it may be better to go forward rather than back.

His cock rapidly hardened as he thrust forward with all his might, finding her scrambled organs gave no resistance, allowing him to go balls deep and crash against her face, hard; breaking her nose. 

With each thrust forward, the horse started getting bigger. All of its muscles swelled, and its appendage inside her grew longer, thicker and harder, hollowing her out more. It was giving her everything it had. With a couple steps forward it put its front legs over the other side of the table, allowing it to make full use of its rods new length. The horse’s body weight crushing her and adding extra pressure to its now loose cocksleeve.

The pain of having her body broken from the inside and out was the only thing keeping her conscious, but too drained and weak to mount any kind of resistance. The horse’s thrusts were getting faster as it felt some new pressure on the end of its flare. She could feel her pelvis being filled from the inside. She imagined this is a more painful version of what having a baby would be like, which is now something she would never experience. 

The horse loved the new pressure her pelvis provided to his now thicker cock and so he kept his thrusts fast but as deep as possible, never backing up more than a couple inches, to keep the tip of its rod planted in her tight bones. The repeated pushing had forced her womb closer and closer to her vagina. The horse could feel it pushing back against him, this new elastic feeling was incredible; he would force her womb forward and hold it there, allowing it to spread her vagina before it clenched and tried to keep her insides, inside.

This carried on until her vagina eventually lost all strength and finally her womb prolapsed and fell out of her vagina. With the pushback gone the horse got frustrated and started thrusting harder and harder, further crushing her nose and then rupturing through her colon. He felt a new thing trying to push back on his cock. The horse pushed inquisitively, but all sensation was suddenly lost from the tip of its massive cock. It had broken through her asshole. The horse tried to pull it back through but once again his flare fought back, keeping it locked outside her now shredded asshole. He thrust forward and pulled back all in one powerful motion stretching her out again and allowing the tip back in. The horse thrust forward once again tearing its way out of her asshole. This time the feeling was too much and he started to ejaculate right through her, letting the thick wads of cum shoot about 5 feet through the air before landing with an audible slap on the hay covered floor.

Finally, with his orgasm subsided, the horse withdrew its cock and with nothing plugging her asshole, a stream of pinky white hot gloopy, churned up cum came foaming out. His cock slid all the way back up and out of her throat. Although much less engorged than last time, his flare once again caught against her teeth; but this time he had had enough.

He raised a front hoof and rested it on the girl’s forehead, she was unconscious and most likely on death's door from the treatment she had just suffered. With a sharp push of his hoof, one side of her jaw dislocated, his cock pulled free, and her neck snapped backward  
all in one clean motion. Her head flumped forward, limply banging on the table, her pain and suffering coming to an end.

One must wonder what her insides will look like in autopsy.


End file.
